The Education of Hope Estheim
by Slayzer
Summary: Hope is bathing and struggling with some body issues and his own personal demons. Fang see Hope suffering and wants to help him come to terms with himself and heal. However are they as alone as they think or is someone else watching them? Fang/Hope lemon
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix. Don't make any money off the use of their characters. This is also a story of a sexual nature so no one under the legal age should be here.

For having such a benign name this story is like 10% Plot, 70% Smut and 20% Nasty.

Thinking of Final Fantasy and sex dose any one else get sick of the poor quality of FF Hentai? 9/10 times it's just the girls get gang raped goons or monsters and end up loving it or dead. I was so happy this one time I found something from FF Tactics that had Agrias and Ramza having loving and consensual sex. (looking at some of that shit I feel sorry of Tifa. She rarely gets to have sex with Cloud and is almost always getting raped)

Now do like Hentai.

My favorite hentai artist is Po-ju who dose great work and has a few comics about handsome and overly well endowed boys having sex with beautiful muscular women. So when I think of Hope/Fang fucking each other this guys work comes to my mind. (fair warring Po-ju dose a lot of Yoai as well)

So for some time now I wanted to do a lemon with Hope and Fang but never had the confidence that I could do it well. After writing Party of Three I felt was confident to take a real swing at it. I got close in Man Him Up and another Fang/Hope fanfic but this time I'm going for it. One tweak I made was setting the story in the Sulyya Springs, something Deviljho's Hatred asked that I do when he requested a lemon.

Funny thing I didn't tell Deviljho's Hatred I was doing this and only started this week. I finished this yesterday and posted a Hope/Fang/Lightning of his own. His story is called Unlimited Harem Works! and you should read it sometime but not now, you should read this first. The thing is now I feel like I'm plagiarizing him when we never even communicated. Like when you go to the club and someones wearing the same Ed Hardy shirt as you.

So anyway i tried to reach out to Deviljho but I'm a man of little patience especially with this story burning a hole in my hard drive. So I hope we're cool Deviljho' Hatred and that you and everyone else enjoys.

The Education of Hope Estheim

by Slayzer

The Sulyya Springs were such a contrast to the gray canyons and dark caves the heroes had just traveled through. The vibrant psychedelic colors of the plant life could a little overwhelming but the strange beauty of the springs could not be denied. The beautiful background did not escape Hope's notice even as he soaked in one of the many hot springs.

After crawling through a tunnel nothing felt better then to wash the accumulated dirt and sweat off. Everyone had split up to bathe with the women going one way and the men another. Hope had then excused himself from Sazh and Snow saying he need to find his own place to wash.

The older men had joked about Hope's shyness and told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Hope blushed much to their laughter but Hope knew there was always good reason for him to be embarrassed about his shameful and dirty body. Hope was sure it was his father's fault that he was born with this sinful body of his and he swore to never let anyone know.

Joking aside Snow and Sazh respected Hope's need for privacy even if they didn't know the cause of the boy's stubbornness. Knowing that the area was clear of monsters they let Hope find his own pool to bathe in. Snow had sent Hope off with a playful warring of. "Don't get any ideas of trying to sneak a peek at the girls."

Hope later found a secluded hot spring that he could have all to himself. There were rocks around the edges of the pool for a little extra cover. It even had a small waterfall that poured out of the cliff face that he could used as a shower.

Hope triple checked his surrounding to make sure he was alone before disrobing. He folded his clothes neatly as he stripped down. Even being alone he felt such shame just getting naked because Hope believed his body to be dirty and sinful. Hope's feeling of shame and disgust with himself were as apparent to him as the large and sinful appendage that dangled between his legs.

To say it another way. Hope was hung like a beast, just like his father.

Now if you ever wonder how a nice but otherwise unassuming guy like Bartholomew got such a hot wife like Nora, well wonder no more. Hope was born with an angelic face like his mother and he also had a monstrous cock like his father. A blessing right, well not so much for Hope.

Many years ago a young Hope heard some loud noise coming for his parents bed room. Hearing his mother crying out in what the boy thought was pain he took a peek to see that she was okay. Image if you can how horrible it would have been for the innocent eyes of young Hope. Seeing his beloved mother naked, panting, crying and screaming in as his dad fucked her with his huge cock like a wild beast. It looked so horrific to Hope and he had no idea that they were just making each other feel good.

After that a Hope had a deep seeded feelings of shame about his body, a sinful body like his father's. It never affected the Hope until he hit puberty and the beast hanging between his legs now rose to crave attention and always at the most inappropriate times it seemed. What should have been at natural discovery of his body and feeling of sexual arousal had come twisted into feeling of shame and guilt. This awkwardness made Hope grown resentful of his father for whom Hope believed he inherited his sinfulness.

That was even before Hope got himself dragged into this misadventure to save the world.

For a boy like Hope who thought any feeling of a sexual nature were disgusting, shameful and inherently sinful. What could be more trying the traveling with beauties like Fang and Lightning. Woman who were as proud and fierce with their own sexuality as they were deadly with their weapons.

Lightning was Hope's savor and how could dare he betray her by having such nasty, disgusting and sinful urgings? The fact the Hope could barely control his body at night was all to more proof that he was unclean and unworthy of being loved. Every erection he had to fight down when he thought of Lightning was a more proof of his wickedness.

Even now with Hope's body in hot water being cleaned just thinking about how dirty he was for lusting after Lightning was enough to rouse the beast of his loins. Hope had found the treatment for his lustful needs. He took his left index and middle finger and held them in his right fist and then he took a deep breath.

With a sharp snap Hope dislocated his two fingers.

The pain shot throughout his body like fire cleansing his mind and making his large dick go flaccid again. It was drastic but biting his lips and pinching himself now longer brought the beast to heel. Hope held on for a few moments before resetting his fingers. To him the pain was a cleansing and healing thing.

After that Hope let his mind clear and his body relax into the hot water. He sat down near the edge of the spring and let the water come up to his chest. Looking up into the sky, clear save for the ever present orb of Cocoon, and felt at easy with everything. Hope stayed like that for a while just letting his mind go blank.

"How's the water there kid, nice and toasty?"

"It's very nice..." Hope said before he thought of who was speaking to him with that odd accent.

Fang was fully dressed and sitting on a rock overlooking Hope. She was so close to him that all he had to do was roll his eyes back and he could see her face smiling down at him. Fang seemed to take some delight in the blush that spreed across the boys face.

"What are you doing here!"

"Watching you. Well watching out for you after all you wouldn't want to be attacked by some fanged animal while your in the bath."

"Haven't you heard of privacy!"

"It's fine. We had communal bathing in Oerba so it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Fang could only see Hope's face and chest clearly as the hot spring water obscured everything else. That was when Fang saw some long, white and snakelike by Hope's thigh. Contrary to what Fang had just said she had never seen anything like what Hope had.

"Don't move." Fang said her voice going cold as she hopped off her preach and come right up next to Hope.

Hope did as he was told because of the seriousness of Fang's voice out weighted his own growing discomfort. "What is it Fang?"

Fang got right up next to the water her hand raised as if ready to dive in and catch a fish. "Don't be alarmed Hope but there's some kind of eel or snake swimming by your legs."

Hope was trying to think of how the tell Fang in a delicate way that the eel was him.

Fang's hunter instincts took over and her hand shot into the water and her fist closed tightly around her prey. Hope gasped for air and Fang froze in place as she realized what or more accurately, who, she had in her hand. Her hand was just barely able to warp around Hope's dick. Fang was so stunned that as she let go of Hope she feel head over heels into the water.

'Hope is a very big boy.' was the thought that ran through Fang's mind as she splashed into the water fully dressed.

Fang's butt was sitting bottom of the hot spring as she pushed herself up with her arms. She was now sitting in front of Hope a little deeper into the water with it coming up her shoulders. Hope just looked right at her his face a mix of outrage and horror at what had happened.

Fang just looked away sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought that your... … ... well. that your penis was an eel."

"Well you were wrong." Hope spit anger seething through every syllable.

Fang got defensive suddenly. "Can you blame me! Not only are you freakishly huge but it's even looks weird. It's got like a snake head on it and I've never seen a man that looked like that."

"I take it the men of Oerba weren't circumcised." It was true that the men of Oerba weren't circumcised and this was Fang's first time seeing a penis that was. So her confusion was somewhat understandable.

Fang felt even more foolish then before and arguing with Hope as she was the one at fault. She then pulled herself up out of the water to leave. As Fang got up her water logged sari slipped off her shoulders leaving Fang only in her wet undershirt. She bent down to pull her sair up again and that only exposed herself even more. Fang was doing all of this just a few feet in front of Hope.

Fang just laugh her own embarrassment. "Sorry about that Hope. Well maybe we can call it even now?" She said with a joking smile.

The smile ran from Fang's face when she saw Hope intentionally dislocate two of his fingers.

"What the hell are you doing!" Fang lunged forward and grabbed Hope before he could hurt himself again. Her own state of undress quickly forgotten.

"Stop! Don't touch me, I'm dirty!"

It all became clear to Fang with those last two words. Hope wasn't just ashamed of his body but guilt ridden for having sexual feelings as well. He started to cry even as Fang held him down. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know was sinful and disgusting I am." Hope sobbed.

It hit Fang just how little they all know of each other and the demons they lived with. She never thought that Hope was so misguided to be reviled by his own sexual needs. Hope was fighting his own body as he was fighting to save the world all the while no one knew how he struggled with something that every one thought was natural.

A sick feeling hit Fang as she thought about how she and Vanille had been to Hope. Fang always thought it was just being playful not so much as teasing. They were just trying to get the boy out of his shell. Did the lighthearted and not unintentional flash of her hip or curve of her bosom not excite Hope but shame him. While she and Vanille smiled sly thinking they had give Hope a little thrill did he...?

Did Hope hurt himself because of her?

"Hope your beautiful. How could you ever say such things about yourself?"

"Your wrong Fang. I'm just like my father. I have his sinful and wicked body that lust after women."

Again it became clear to Fang what happened to Hope and the source of his anger toward his father.

"That's not true. I don't know how you felt for seeing your mother and father like that but your wrong. It must have looked like he was hurting her but she was sharing her love for him. Calling sex wicked and dirty couldn't be farther from the truth. Maker's sake Hope that's how you came into this world."

The unwanted memory of his mother writhing in pleasure under his dad came back to Hope. "How could that be love? I don't understand how could my father do that to her and still say he loves her!"

"Hope let me ask you something?" Fang said as she let go of Hope.

Then she lifted her wet shirt up and over her head. Hope just stared in awe of Fang's full tan breast with dark almond colored nipples. Fang ran her hand over her soft skin and shivered at the thrill of not only touching herself but doing it in front of Hope. "Now then Hope is my body wicked? Do you think I'm sinful?"

"No your not." Hope said honestly. "but your a woman so..."

"So nothing Hope! Being male or female doesn't make you dirty or pure. I touch myself to make myself feel good Just as I'm sure you mother did when she thought of your father. Want to know something else, even Lightning masturbates when she thinks she alone."

"Light dose that too... ..."

For the first time when Hope thought of Lightning in a sexual way he wasn't wracked with guilt or shame. It was nice, thrilling even to think of Lightning as a woman. Obliviously he knew Lightning was a woman but Hope sometimes saw her misguidedly as something beyond human. He had given her a kind of vale of purity that stripped Lightning of her humanity.

Fang saw the fear and shame slowly drain out of Hope. However as much as Fang wanted to help Hope his healing didn't help her with her needs. She always thought Hope was cute but never did she think we was so 'gifted'. As she watched his dick harden and rise out of the water she knew he would be able fill that need in her. As well as fill a few other things of hers.

"Even better then touching yourself..." Fang then pulled Hope into her with a hug pressing her breast against him. "...Is touching someone as they touch you."

Hope struggled against Fang uselessly. As he tried to push himself free of Fang all he was doing was groping her breast. Fang smiled at the boy struggling in her arms. "Don't they feel nice?" she asked as Hope pawed and groped her tits.

Hope's struggling stopped as he came to enjoy the feeling of Fang's soft breast in his hands. Then he started to rub her tits and lift them up to feel their shape. Hope would pinched Fang's rock hard nipples as he played with her.

"Go on Hope just let yourself go and do what feels natural."

That was all Hope need to hear as instinct drove him forward. Hope took one of Fang's nipples into his mouth and started sucking like he was trying to get milk. Fang went rigged with pleasure as Hope chewed on her sensitive flesh. She let go of him as it no longer seemed like he would run away.

"Hope your so cute." Fang said as she looked down at this boy attacking her breast like a hungry baby teething. She wanted to do more for Hope and to him.

Fang and Hope shifted positions so she was now sitting on the edge of the pool. Hope was laying in her lab as he played with her tits. It felt almost incestuous to Fang as she cradle Hope like he was her baby as he pleasured her. She wondered if this would help or hurt Hope with regard to his Oedipus complex.

The reason for their new position was more then just so Hope could transfer his lustful feeling of his mother to Fang. Having him laid out like this before Fang it gave her easy accuse to him. With one arm cradling Hope to her breast Fang ran her other hand down to his dick.

Fang loved the the feeling of Hope long smooth and hairless shaft. Having it twitch and grown under Fang's touch as her fingertips slide down his length. Once he was fully hard Fang closed her fist around Hope's cock and started to jerk him off.

Hope tried to push himself free of Fang again. "Don't touch me there, that part of me is dirty."

Fang had enough of that talk out of Hope. When he opened his mouth to protest again she shoved his face into her breast. "Why don't you stop wasting your breath saying such crap and put your hot little mouth to better use. You just keep sucking on my nice big tits like a good little boy and let me take care of you."

Hope gave in to Fang and let her do something that he was always so ashamed to do himself, masturbate. Fang's hand was callus and rougher then Hope's own. She also worked his cock with a forcefulness that he would never dare use on himself being to timid. It was amazing and Hope's dick never felt so good. With every stock of his cock Hope felt the awkwardness and shame he always had this sex disappearing. Soon he was just left with the feeling of ridding a wave and nearing the crest as Fang brought him closer and closer to climax.

Hope's orgasm was so sudden for him that he gasped and moaned like a girl. His whole body spasmed in fits of bliss as he shot his load into Fang's hand. This feeling of cumming that Hope always thought was dirty was now the best thing he'd ever felt his life.

Fang enjoyed not only watching Hope cum but the feeling of his hot thick seamen on her hand. He must have been saving it because it was more then a handful of the stuff that oozed out of her palm. Fang brought her hand up to her lips and licked Hope's salty cum off. The nasty strand of white sticking to her fingers and lips before she careful licked them clean.

Hope aversion to sex was so strong the he was at time physically repulsed by the sight of his own semen. Now looking at Fang sucking down his cum off her hand like it was honey Hope thought that he had never seen her look so sexy.

Fang cleaned the rest of her face off with a quick wipe with the back of her hand. She saw the look Hope was giver her and frowned. "Your not going to say that was dirty to are?" she was losing her patience with Hope reluctance to give in and enjoy himself.

"I was just thinking how sexy you look right now." Hope said with a blush.

Fang laid Hope down on his back on a near by flat rock. She ran her hand down his soft white body and she left him exposed to the world. "Your very sexy too Hope. Not a single inch of your wonderful body is dirty or sinful..." Fang lowed her head next to Hope's large and still hard cock. "... definitely not this part."

Hope gasped as Fang easily slide the first few inches of his cock past her lips. The hot wetness of her mouth around his dick gave way to her throat. Fang had taken Hope's cock deeper into her throat then she had any man before and their was still several inch left. Knowing her limits Fang grab Hope's balls and played with the rest of his dick as she unable to deepthroat the rest of him. Hope wasn't going to complain at all about how Fang was treating him.

Fang's head went up and down on Hope's shaft. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked his cock down into her throat as far as she could. Several minutes later she felt Hope's balls stiffen and she knew he was almost ready to cum again.

'Such an energetic young boy.' Fang though with as much of a smile as she could give with her mouth full of cock. She almost let Hope pull of her mouth but as her tongue tickled his dickhead he came. The rush of his cum was more then Fang could handle and she almost gagged on his seed. Fang manged to get her breathing back in rhythm and then washed her mouth out with some spring water.

Fang wasn't the only one left panting for breath after that. Hope was gasping for air after receiving his first blow-job. He watched as Fang spat out a mouth full of water to rise the taste out of her mouth. "Was it more then you could chew?" Hope asked slyly.

Fang rolled her eyes. "Funny guy. Now seeing as I did something nice for you. Maybe you should do something nice for me?"

Hope nodded "Anything you want Fang. I want to make you feel good to."

Fang stood up and pulled the rest of her sair off her hips. Now as naked as he was Fang spread her leg part so he could see her clean shaven pussy. She parted the petals of her flower for Hope. Even those she wanted it this was still embarrassing to Fang and she blushed. "Now why don't you come here and return the favor?"

Hope got into the water and fell to his knees in front of Fang. Then without a second of doubt he drove his face into her waiting snatch. Grasping for more leverage he took hold of Fang's firm sexy ass.

For all the blow jobs Fang had given the men in Oerba had always been repulsed by the thought of eating her out. The way Hope was going at her with such willingness and gusto put all the men Fang knew in her life to shame. Fang ground her pussy into Hope's face as he licked her out and squeezed her ass.

"Easy there Hope that's all very sensitive I assure you." Fang said as she pat Hope's sliver head like he was her pet. With Fang guiding Hope along it wasn't long before he found her special spot.

"Maker! That's the spot right there! Hope you got it just keep licking that part!OH FUCK!"

Fang was soon cumming as Hope licked every drop of her nectar off her pussy like a bee cleaning the petals of a flower. Fang had to took two fist fulls of Hope's sliver hair to brace herself as waves of orgasms rocked her. When she was done Fang let go of Hope and fell backwards into the hot spring with a splash.

Hope looked for Fang but she had disappeared into the water. A few moment later Fang rose out of the water like a mermaid and pulled Hope playfully into the water with her. Hope felt at ease in Fang's embrace as their wet bodies rubbed up against one another.

"Hope you are so wonderful."

Fang and Hope kissed, their tongues lapping at each other like dogs in heat. Breaking the kiss she leaned in close to his ear and in a low husky voice asked. "Do you want to put it in me?"

Hope almost came right then but he fought back for control of his body. He couldn't speak but nodded his head.

Fang pointed to a near by rock at the water's edge. "Get on that rock then lay down on your stomach then wait for me."

Hope didn't hesitant to do as he was told. To rock was smooth and flat and about the size of a large bed. He was now far more exposed then he was in the hot springs had been. Even knowing that it was only him and Fang that fact that someone could see him was exciting. Hope laid down as he was told his hard throbbing erection pushing angst the smooth hard stone.

Several moments later Fang returned and quickly pulled Hope's arms behind his back. A thin leather cord was then wrapped around his wrist binding them together. It was enough to bind Hope but not so tight that it cut off the blood flow. "Tight enough for you?" Fang said as she rolled Hope over onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Hope cried as he fought against the cord binding.

Once again Fang couldn't help but admire Hope every wonderful inch of him. His soft white skin, sliver hair, deep green eyes. She loved the way his angel like lips pouted and his struggles to break free. He was just so damned adorable it was a sin.

"Hope your going to lay there like a good little boy and I'm going to ride you like you were a bareback Chocobo."

Hope whimpered under Fang as she ran her fingernails cross his chest. "Come on now Hope, it's me. Did you think I'd let you be on top?"

"I didn't think you tie me down like an animal!"

Fang smiled slyly as she stroked Hope's hard cock jutting right into the air. "Yet you do seem to be enjoying it."

Fang climbed on top of Hope and slowly guided his cock to her waiting moist pussy. Feeling his thick cumrumsized cock pushing into her hot pussy lips almost gave Fang pause. Would she even be able to take him? Fang was not one to back down for any challenge and her burning need overwhelmed her hesitation.

Fang slowly forced Hope's cock into her. Inch after inch pushed and stretched her vagina open wider then any man she had before. Fang braced herself by digging her fingers into Hope's shoulders as she took ever last glorious bit of him into herself. It was no minor thing for Fang to take Hope's dick all way to the hilt.

Fang then started to ride up and down on Hope cock. Her firm around sexy ass bounced up and down on him. As she rode him there was nothing he could do but buck his hips in to her. Hope wanted his hand free to reach up and play with Fang's tits as they jiggled with every impact of their bodies meeting but he couldn't get free. Fang scratched her nails deeper into Hope's chest as she bucked up and down on him.

"Oh Maker! Oh Fuck Maker! YES!" Fang yelled as Hope was hitting all the right spots.

Hope wasn't as loud as Fang but he was feeling the same way. Having his big hard virgin dick milked by Fang's hot wet pussy. Already he could feel the pressure in his balls like a volcano getting ready to blow. It was futile to fight it but Hope wanted to hold out as long as he could to enjoy the feeling.

"Cum for me Hope! I don't care how big your cock is! I'm not letting some teenage cherry boy make me cum first!" Even as Fang said that she felt herself losing control.

All it took at the first hot splash of Hope's semen hitting Fang's womb to send her over the edge. Her pussy clamped down tightly on Hope as they both came together. It so much for Fang that she became lightheaded and fell forward on top of Hope as his dick slide out of her pussy.

The two of them stayed like that for a long while. Spent sweaty bodies on top of one another as they panted for air. Fang wiped some of the sweat from Hope's flushed face and kissed him. "Hope I think I found your new focus in life. The maker put you on this world to be a sex machine!"

Hope blushed under the sheen of sweat on his face. "Fang..."

"Yes?" Fang said lovingly with a kiss to her new boy toy.

"My arms are starting to fall asleep."

With all the mind blowing sex Fang forgot that she had tied Hope's arms behind his back. By now his arms must be very stiff so Fang quickly unbound Hope's arms. Fang had Hope sit in her lap as she rubbed his shoulders and back. It didn't bother either of them being naked with each other. Hope had learned to accept his body for what it was and enjoy what he was capable of.

"Thank you Fang."

"Your welcome any time Hope." Fang said as she stopped massaging the boy's back and hugged him. All it took was the feeling of her breast on Hope's back to get a reaction out of him.

"Hope you are an insatiable little sex beast aren't you?" Fang whispered playfully to Hope and licked his ear. Even after she fucked so hard not that long ago Hope was getting hard again.

"I can't help it! You've let out years of sexual repression and to go with it this damn l'Cie and healing magic makes me recover quickly."

"Maybe you can't help it but now you can take care of it." Fang leaned back on her arms and Hope fell back with her. They were now in a reclining position and she could look down on his whole body. "I want to watch you masturbate."

"But... ..."

"No. I loved being with you Hope but we can't do this every time your in need, I have limits you know even if you don't. So show me that you can take care of yourself."

Hope didn't question Fang again. Hope's cock was too big for him to stroke with just one of his hands to he had to use both. His dick was still wet with Fang's pussy juice as his hand slid up and down his shaft easily. Hope bit his lips and closed his eyes as he picture a woman in his mind. Even with Fang naked and right behind him it was another woman who appeared in Hope's fantasy.

Fang loved watching Hope discover himself. Seeing him free from the guilt and shame that needless tormented him. It didn't even bother her that Hope was thinking about another woman. No matter how Fang had touched Hope's body she knew it was another woman who had touched the boy's heart.

"Who are you fantasizing about?" Fang asked but knowing full well who it was.

Hope blushed a deeper red as his breath harder and more irregular. He didn't want to say it out loud but that wasn't going to work with Fang. She reached around him and squeezed his balls. Hope yelped in shock but didn't say a word so Fang squeezed again harder.

"I want you to say her name."

Hope was almost in tears but he couldn't stop jerking himself off even as Fang toyed with him roughly. "Light..."

"Louder, I didn't here you!"

"Lightning!" Hope said as Fang let go of his balls and he felt himself ready to climax.

"What about her and be specific."

Hope was gasping for air as he brought himself closer and closer to an orgasm with Lightning's image in his mind. Even it just being him and Fang it was hard for Hope to bring himself to say it out loud. Hope took a deep breath and as loud as he could yelled. "I think about Lightning when I play with my big fucking cock!" with that he came.

Hope blow his thick sticky load all over his stomach and chest. The wet splash of his cum on his soft skin didn't bother Hope at all. He still couldn't believe he had said that out loud. Gasping for air he threw his head back into Fang's breast like they were pillows and rested.

Fang cradled Hope and ran a finger over his sticky stomach. "We've both gotten quite messy haven't we?"

Hope sighed contently in Fang's arms bathed in post-orgasmic bliss. "I know and we were supposed to be getting clean. We haven't done a very good job of it have we?"

Fang tighten her grip on Hope suddenly.

"Your right Hope but we did put on quite the show."

Hope's heart skipped a bet. It was something in the way Fang said show. Like he and her had an audience this whole time.

Fang wasn't looking at Hope but near by rock formation, one large enough for someone to hide behind. Hope looked were Fang was watching and waited for several of the longest seconds in his life. He was sure of it now someone was behind those rocks.

'Oh maker don't let it be...' Hope thought to himself but a familiar flash of pink shattered him.

There was no doubt who it was that had seen Hope and Fang. He didn't need to see her face with that long pink hair. Even as she stood up with her back to him and Fang he knew her face so well and who could he not. That woman was Hope savor and ideal and the fantasy that torment him almost every night.

Hope opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't make any words come out. A good thing really because what could he say right now that would mean anything to her.

Fang had no trouble finding her voice. "Hey, Lightning what are you doing over there?"

Lightning tensed up and her hands clenched into fist. She turned to face Fang and Hope with her face filled with anger. Hope had never been more exposed in his life and not just being naked. Hope felt like nothing under the burning gaze of Lightning's ice blue eyes.

Hope had never seen Lightning look more beautiful.

-End?-

What the fuck have I done here?

So I gave Hope feelings of regret and shame for sexual feeling that stem from his Father issues. So the best way to cure him of this psychological disorder is to have Fang tie him down and fuck his brains out. All the while Lightning as been watching them to ashamed to revile herself and stop them but she so aroused she can't look away.

Why did this seem like a good plot at the time?

I also leaned somethings writing this. One no matter how hard you try to use nice sounding euphemisms for the act of lovemaking in the end it all comes back down to Pussy, Cock, Tits and Ass. It happened because those words are like FORD cars. Their not fancy but their cheep and get the damn job done.

Another thing I leaned my boundary. My first thought was I'll just go for it and not stop. Then I looked back and saw I had gone too far. The first drift of this had Fang beating Hope with some heavy S&M, bondage and Femdom. Reading how I had Fang screaming vile things at Hope and making him loved it I knew then, it's too much.

I can see Fang being the dominant and aggressive but she wouldn't hurt Hope. I could see her spanking Hope playfully but I had Fang whipping him and after reading that over I deleted five pages of some really bad hardcore sex.

The part when Fang tied Hope up is left over idea from my Fanfic "Man Him Up". I was going to have Fang tie up Hope and have a little foreplay. I liked the thought of her and him with a little light bondage so I kept in.

Oh right before I go. The little "?" and the end as if teasing you that there could be more to come.

(Part 2 - The Education of Lightning Farron)

"How could you!" Lightning raged at Fang and Hope who were still naked.

"What's your problem? Unless me and Hope were too loud I don't think you have any reason to complain." Fang said being very blasé for someone in her situation.

Lightning looked down at Hope for a moment with a look of hurt clearly on her face. "Why... …?"

Hope said nothing and how could he after what Lightning heard him say.

Fang came to the boy's defenses as it was mostly her doing. "Go to hell! So me and Hope had sex and you know what it was great. I'm just as proud to have Hope by my side in battle as I would be to to have him in my bed. If you don't feel the same then it's your problem not ours!"

Lightning lost it and she yelled at Fang. "It is my problem! Why is Hope with you! Why did he chose you when I... …." Lightning stopped cold mid-rant. She had said to much but it was to late now. The feelings she fought for so long were overwhelming her. Lightning grabbed the hem of her skirt up and pulled it up.

Lightning's plan white cotton panties were so soaked through with her pussy juice that it looked like she had pissed herself. "Hope, why are you with Fang when I want you to make me feel good to?"

(That all the taste your getting. )

Thank you for Reading and Please share your thoughts and criticisms. That however would mean you owned up to reading this dreck.


	2. Chapter 2

FFXIII is the intellectual property of Square Enix and I make no money off the use of their characters.

This is also an adult work of Fiction so no one under eighteen is allowed to read. This is M for Mature for a reason. So respect the rules of the site and my own wishes and leave if your too young to read adult material.

Well here we are again. I can't believe it. I didn't think I get so many positive responses. Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first part.

As I was making this I thought 'What the hell are Snow, Sazh and Vanille doing? You'd think they notice Hope, Fang and Light have been gone for awhile.'

The answer I came up with was that Vanille is getting herself fucked stupid by Sazh and Snow. The plot there is that Vanille is using her body to make it up to Sazh and Snow for the loss of their loved ones. With my naturally low opinion of Vanille I would have her being more whorish then in character. If you were a Vanille fan it might be hard to read so I don't know if that will come to anything.

The Education of Lightning Farron

by Slayzer.

Lightning wasn't worried, she never got worried no matter what life threw at her. Life in the military and her hard life in general had showed her how to deal with unexpected challenges.

Being a l'Cie with the fate of the whole world ridding on her and her friends was just other thing to take one step at a time and not fret over what could happen. Really if any of them stopped to think about what they were facing or what would happened if they failed then they all be hopeless wrecks.

However there was one spot of uncomfortableness with Lightning and it wasn't so much that it worried her as much as it concerned her.

That one uncomfortable spot was Hope.

He had this way of pulling on parts of Lightning that she thought she had lost. That was why she tried so hard to leave Hope behind and ultimately why she found she could not. It was why when Hope grew in skill as he did she felt pride. It was why at night when Lightning was on watch that her eyes would stay on Hope's sleeping form to make sure he was alright. It was why she always made sure to keep Hope in her line of sight and why she found that she liked looking at him. It was why Lightning loved it when Hope looked at her in that way when he thought no one would notice.

Those deep heavenly green eyes Hope had that just melted Lightning from the inside out.

Lightning would never say it out loud but she was more then a little attracted to the boy. Goddess how she wised four years could just blow past them. Then she could do something about those feeling for him. As it was there was nothing Lightning could do about her feelings for Hope.

Right now however Lightning was sneaking off to find where Hope was bathing. True that there was some real concern for Hope being all alone even if he could handle any stray monster that wandered by. Still better safe then sorry and if Hope never found out that Lightning was watching him in the bath then all the better still.

Lightning felt herself blush. She meant watching over him not like she peeping on him in the bath. However if by chance she should glace over in his direction as Hope washed himself, well that could hardly be called peeping.

Even if it happened a few times.

Lightning stayed low to the ground so she wouldn't give herself away. On a near by rock she saw the bright colors of Hope's clothing that he had laid out. Her heart was racing with ever step she took. The pounding was so loud in her ears that she almost missed the sound of Hope getting out of the hot springs.

That was when she saw him.

Hope rose up out of the water nude looking like some cute little angel. His damp sliver hair and wet pale skin almost making him glow in the sunlight. Hope was as cute as Lightning knew Hope would be but what she wasn't expecting was that he would be as endowed as he was.

Lightning had to blink and look twice just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Hope's dick was even bigger and thinker then the dildo that she kept in her nightstand back home. A throbbing from between Lightning's legs reminded her how pathetically her fingers had done in easing her frustrations.

Lightning was as red blooded as anyone and at times her need for sexual release would out wight her stoic persona. On those nights she could count on her hidden sex toy or if she was feeling it really bad her aqua-massage shower head. There were no such diversions on Gran Pulse and with such close company there really were few chances for Lightning to release her sexual tensions.

'I wounder if Hope and I could...' Lightning shook her head to kill that thought before if formed totally. Sure she liked him and maybe even in ways that she wasn't ready to admit to herself but that was it.

Thinking about someone and acting on those thoughts were worlds apart.

Lightning was about to go and clear her head when she heard a woman moaning. Risking one more peek Lightning was stunned by what she saw.

Hope had his arms tied behind his back and Fang was on top of him bucking up and down like she was ridding a Chocobo. The sight of Fang's tan muscular body pounding up and down with Hope writhing under her was hypnotic.

Lightning had never even so much as seen a porn video let alone watched two people having sex right in front of her live. Somewhere deep in Lightning her mind was screaming at the outrageous behavior of those two. 'How dare Fang do that to Hope!' and 'Why is Hope letter her do that to him!'

Yet in that moment Lightning wasn't thinking with her mind. As she watched Fang and Hope become one in some carnal dance all Lightning could notice was how happy Fang looked. Fang was always reckless and passionate but to see her like that with Hope. The only thought that crossed Lightning's mind at that time was. 'Fang looks so happy. Dose a real one feel that good? Would having Hope inside me feel that good too?'

The feeling of friction from in-between Lightning's legs becoming to much for her. She rolled over onto her back and pulled her white panties down to her ankles. The feeling from her pussy with just her index and middle finger was stronger then ever. It wasn't just her hand but what Lightning was seeing that was driving her crazy.

Unable to hold back her fantasy any Lightning pictured that it was Hope rubbing between her legs. She pictured his deep green eyes locked with hers as he touched her. Lightning fantasized about Hope making love to her even as he was fucking Fang just a few dozen feet away.

It wasn't enough.

No matter how hard Lightning touched herself or how vividly she pictured Hope her fantasy was never going to satisfy her.

Lightning wanted the real thing.

Lightning wanted Hope and the fact that he was with Fang was killing her.

That was when she heard Hope's pained voice "Light..."

Lightning's heart stopped. Hope just called out her name, not Fang's but hers.

"Louder, I didn't hear you!" Fang barked at the boy.

"Lightning!" Hope cried out clearly. The sound of Hope's cute voice saying her name like that almost made Lightning cum right there.

"What about her and be specific?" Fang asked.

Lightning risked a peek and saw Hope stroking his dick while being held in Fang's lap.

"I think about Lightning when I play with my big fucking cock!" Hope yelled as he came.

Lightning came at that moment to. Hope's words accomplishing what her delicate fingers couldn't. Lightning closed her eyes and pretended that Hope and her were cumming together not just masturbating at the same time. She bit her lip as her body was rocked with bliss.

Lightning was left painting for air as her pussy overflowed with wetness.

"Your right Hope but we did put on quite the show." Fang's voice reached Lightning like it was meant for her. Lightning could feel the Oerba woman's eyes piercing the rocks that she hid behind.

Lightning pulled her panties up even those she was still soaking wet down there. Mentally cursing Fang and herself, Lighting looked for a way out of this but found none. With no other choice Lightning did the only thing she could.

She stood up.

As much as she wanted to there was no way Lightning could walkaway and leave things as is. Not after all she had seen and felt.

A cold furry tempered Lighting's burning passion as walked over to where Hope and Fang were. Fang smiled coyly as if she knew Lightning was their the whole time and enjoyed it. It was as if Lightning's own personal torment and arouse was just some spice Fang casually threw into her lovemaking with Hope.

Hope was damn near petrified by Lighting's hard gaze. The boy looked like he was struggled to say something but the words wouldn't come. A good thing really because Lightning wasn't sure what she wanted him to say to her. So she spoke first.

"How could you!" Lightning raged at Fang and Hope who were still naked.

"What's your problem? Unless me and Hope were too loud I don't think you have any reason to complain." Fang said being very blasé for someone in her situation.

Lightning looked down at Hope for a moment with a look of hurt clearly on her face. "Why... …?"

Hope said nothing and how could he after what Lightning heard him say about her. How could he ever face her again know that she knew that he shamed himself thinking about her.

Fang came to the boy's defenses as this was mostly her doing. "Go to hell! So me and Hope had sex and you know what it was great. I'm just as proud to have Hope by my side in battle as I would be to to have him in my bed. If you don't feel the same then it's your problem not ours!"

Lightning lost it and she yelled at Fang. "It is my problem! Why is Hope with you? Why did he chose you when I... …." Lightning stopped cold mid-rant. She had said to much but it was to late now. The feelings she fought for so long were overwhelming her. Lightning grabbed the hem of her skirt up and pulled it up.

Lightning's plan white cotton panties were so soaked through with her pussy juice that it looked like she had pissed herself. "Hope, why are you with Fang when I want you to make me feel good to?"

Fang smiled like a huntress who manged to hit two birds with one stone. "Well will you look at that Hope." not that he need to be told, an explosion couldn't get Hope's eyes off Lightning. "I think our great stoic leader got herself dripping wet watching you fuck me. Is that what happened?"

Lightning's knuckled whited on the hem of her skirt as she exposed herself to Hope. "Yes, it's just as you said Fang." a wight shifted off Lightning as she admitted her feelings. "When I saw Hope and you together like that I couldn't stop myself anymore."

Lighting and Hope's eyes locked as she felt the walls of isolation and loneliness came crashing down around her heart.

'Hope was too young'

'Hope is more like a little brother.'

'It's okay, Hope wouldn't want and older woman like me anyway.'

Those and a hundred other lies Lightning told herself to hide how she felt were stripped from her. All that was left was the truths Lightning fought so hard against. The truth that she was falling in love with Hope.

"Hope will you make me feel good to?" Lightning asked and with only those few words and her gaze Hope felt himself getting hard again.

Fang pushed Hope off her lap and the boy landed face first at Lighting's feet. Fang even cheered Hope on. "Come on Hope! Lightning's gotten herself all messy because of you. You have to take responsibility and clean her up!"

Hope reached out to Lighting had laced his fingers with hers as they both pulled off her skirt. Her gunblade, belt an skirt fell of Lightning's sexy hips. He tugged at the edges of her panties but stopped. "Are you sure?" Hope asked searching her face for doubt.

"Yes." Lightning said breathlessly yet with the same confidence that she always had.

Hope pulled Lightning's panties off and she exposed herself to a boy for the first time.

Fang howled at the sight. "Well we now know Lightning's pink hair is natural."

Lightning covered her pussy after Fang said that. Lighting had never shaved her there and a carpet of pink pubic hair framed her vagina.

The only action Lightning ever prepared for was battle. Sure she shaved her legs but not in between them. It was just part of her body and who cares how she kept herself, at lest that what Lightning always thought. Now with someone she cared about was seeing her nude for the first time made Lightning so self-conscious.

"Sorry I don't shave down there..." Lighting started to say but Hope pulled her hands away from shielding her pussy.

"Why are you sorry Light? I think your pink pubs are kind of cute." Hope said as he stroked Lightning's bush like it was a pet.

Hope having said that he found her pubic hair 'cute' made Lightning blush right to her ears. Before she could say anything about it however Hope pulled open her pussy lips and started eating her out. Looking down Lightning saw Hope's cute face barred into her sweaty bush as he licked her pussy. The heavy smell sex from Lightning's bush was making Hope's head spin but he loved it.

Lightning had never even had someone else see her pussy let alone put their mouth to it. Hope's tongue was working it's way through her wet folds to attack her clitoris. Lightning felt knees weaken.

Lightning almost fell over she was so overwhelmed but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" Fang whispered into Lighting's ear as she held the woman in her arms.

Lightning could only bite her lips and node her head to answer Fang.

"Why don't you let me get rid of the rest of these cumbersome things."

Fang pulled Lightning's jacket off and then her arms then snaked under Lightning's shirt. As if under a spell Lightning raised her arms and let Fang pull her shirt off. Lightning's cotton bra was nothing to Fang's strong hands. Within a few heartbeats Lighting's large full breast fell free from the their confines.

"Oh my! Now these puppies are in need of some fresh air and sunlight. So soft and I bet their sensitive too." Fang said as she played with Lightning's tits.

The pink nipples of Lightning's milk white breast were already rock-hard by the time Fang started playing with them. Fang's was rougher with Lightning's sensitive nipples then she ever was but it felt so good. Even feeling Fang toned muscular nude body pressed against her back was turning Lightning on.

Lightning was trapped. Caught between Hope eating her pussy from the front and grabbing her butt. Then there was Fang behind her playing with her tits as Fang rubbed her nude into Lightning's back. What could Lightning do being stunk between Heaven and Paradise? Between pleasure and ecstasy?

Lighting came so hard that if Fang wasn't holding her up she would have fallen. She was helpless against the sexual pleasure that both Hope and Fang were giving her. This was without a doubt the most erotic moment of Lightning's life. Now with Hope down on his knees in front of her with his face covered in her juices and his hard cock almost ready to burst. The way Fang held on even more tightly to Lighting's spent body she knew this was far from over.

And that thought was all it took to get Lightning excited again.

Fang gently lead Lighting into the hot water of the springs. "Seeing that Hope helped you with your 'needs' I think it's only fair that you help him clean up." she then put a washcloth in Lightning's hands.

Hope sat down on the edge of the pool while Lightning washed his face. Then she washed his neck, shoulders, chest. Lightning tried to wash Hope's stomach but his huge hard cock was in her way.

"You can touch it if you want." Hope said giving Lightning permission.

Gently, almost timidly, Lightning ran her fingers over Hope's cock. This was the first time she had ever touch a man's penis. It wasn't the stiff unyielding rubber of a dildo. She gave him a playful squeezed to see how it felt. Hope's cock was firm and rigged and to Lightning's surprise hot to the touch.

Fang swam up behind Lightning and put her arm around her shoulder. "Impressive isn't he? Who would have guessed that our cute little Hope here was already so manly. "

Then without warning Fang pushed Lighting forward. Lightning's large full breast rubbed up against Hope's cock and the boy moaned at the sensation. Reaching around Lightning's back Fang took hold of her breast and mashed against Hope.

"What are you doing!" Lightning cried both out of shock and the wonderful feeling of Hope's hot hard cock trapped between her sensitive breast.

"Trust me Lighting. Guys love this." Fang said with a smile as she pushed Lighting's tits around Hope's cock.

Fang was helping Lightning give Hope his first titty fuck. Lighting didn't know what to do. Fang was once again playing with her breast with Hope's big beautiful cock was right into front of her face. It was then that Lightning knew what she wanted to do and she licked her lips.

Lightning opened her mouth and side the fist inch and half of Hope's cock past her lips. The salty taste of Hope's cum and sweat filled Lightning's mouth as her tongue attacked his dick.

Hope reached down and brushed Lightning's pink bangs out of the way so he could look at her face. He wanted to see the strong, beautiful and determined face of the woman he adored as she sucked him off. Hope took two handfuls of Lightning's hair not so much controlling her but guiding her. Their eyes meet as she looked up at him and he down on her. Lightning then drove her hot wet mouth down on Hope's cock taking in as much of him as she could without gagging.

Hope gasped as he wasn't ready for that. "Oh fuck! Light I can't hold on anymore. I'm going too..." Hope could finish his thought as he blew his load in Lightning's mouth.

Hope's cockhead slipped out of Lightning's lips as his cum slashed her face and tits. Even as big as Hope was Lightning couldn't believe how much cum he had in him. It seemed like an inhuman amount of stick white jizz soaked her. They were like that for a while, Hope recovering from his orgasm and Lightning her shock.

Fang ran a finger across Lightning's face, scooping up a load of Hope's cum, and licked it clean. "Even in Oerba we didn't talk about but it was well known that as well as physical and magical powers the mark of a l'Cie greatly increases your sexual stamina and endurance. However I bet this load was something Hope had been saving for weeks thinking about you."

Lightning turned to face Fang and as she did the Pulse woman licked her face. Fang started to clean Lightning's face like a bitch cleaning her pup. Without even thinking about it Lightning opened her mouth to Fang's cleaning tongue. It was only after Fang's lips sealed around Lightning's own did she realizing that Fang was kissing her.

The two women embraced and kissed each other passionately. Lightning had never been interested in women but she had never been interested in young boys either. All this sensual pleasure that Hope and Fang were giving Lightning was all so new to her.

Fang was, like much of Oerba, bisexual in nature. Man or a woman it didn't matter to the people of Oerba because sex was just a small pleasure in a world that was so hard and lives that could be too short. She was however finding both Lightning and Hope very rewarding and not just physical. Something inside Fang was pulling her toward both of them.

Hope just sat their and stroked his dick as the two most beautiful woman he'd ever know made out in front of him. With such erotic visions before him it didn't take long before he was hard and ready to go again.

"Fang is rather irresistible isn't she?" Hope as Lightning manged to pull herself off Fang's mouth.

"Yes she is..." Lightning said giving Fang a quick kiss. Fang leaned in to kiss Lightning back but the solider turned away from her and stood up. "... but as irresistible as Fang is she isn't what I want."

Lightning got out of the water and laid down on her back next to Hope. "What I really want, what I need, is you Hope. I'm not experienced with this kind of think like Fang is but I'll make sure you enjoy yourself. So tell me Hope, do you want to be my first?"

Lightning spread herself out for Hope. Every inch of her body was exposed and she wasn't ashamed anymore. Not that Lightning was ever ashamed of her body but it was her heart that was freed. At twenty-one years old Lightning finally allowed herself to feel the need to be loved. To let someone touch her as a women with needs wants to be touched. Lightning was unashamed of her love for Hope.

Hope pulled Lightning's legs apart and crawled on top of her. His hard dick rubbing against the wet opening of her pussy. But before Hope started to looked up at the beautiful woman laying under him looking as vulnerable as he ever seen her. "Are you sure?" Hope asked one last time.

"Yes, I want you so badly that it hurts!"

Hope smirked a little. "Then I'll be gentle."

Hope guided his cock to Lightning's waiting wet pussy lips and pushed into her. Her whole body went rigged as if hit with an electric shock. Hope watched Lightning to make sure she was alright but he knew she was a strong woman. It wasn't so much that he thought he could really hurt her as much as he wanted her to enjoy this, to enjoy him.

Hope kept ramming inch after inch of his cock into Lightning. The tightness of her virgin pussy wrapped around his dick like hot wet velvet. Once Hope was hilt deep into Lightning he started fucking her with all the power and lust that magical enhanced l'Cie adolescent boy had. Every push and pull of Hope's think hard cock inside of her body drove Lightning crazy. Never in her wildest dreams did she think sex could feel this good.

Not wanting to let Hope do all the work Lightning put her hands on Hope's hips and pulled him into her bucking hips. She was stronger the Hope was and manged to ram his cock into her a little deeper. The hard, fast rhythm of their bodies grinding together was as effortless and natural as when they fought battles. It didn't matter if it was making war of love, Hope and Lightning knew wordlessly just what to do with each other.

Now with Lightning driving him forward Hope let go of her hips and laid down on top of her. His hands played with her big soft tits as he laid his face into them like they were pillows. Hope sucked and touched Lightning's breast as he fucked her and she loved it, he had a much softer touch then Fang.

Lightning let her hands drop from Hope's waist to his cute tight asscheeks. As he squeezed and played with her tits Lightning was doing the same to his butt. The feeling of handling Hope's cute young body anyway she wanted to gave Lightning many ideas for the future. Lightning even gave Hope a not so playful slap on the ass that only made him fuck her harder.

Lightning held out for as long as she could but her all of her willpower couldn't hold off the pleasure forever. She could feel herself being pushed toward a massive climax. "FUCK! Oh yes that's it Hope! My pussy, my tits, my whole body it's all yours just make me cum!"

Hope then did something amazing, he managed to stop himself.

The wild lustful look in his glossed over eyes went away and Lightning found herself captivated by his deep teal pools of his soul. Even with his body begging to cum and his breath sounding like the panting like a dog in heat Hope held back. "Your only giving me your body, Light?"

Lightning swallowed a lump in her throat. "What else is there?"

"There's your courage and your compassion and all the other things that make so beautiful. Light I want you to know that it wasn't your sexy body but your heart that made me..." the word failed Hope and he couldn't speak.

"Made you what?" Lightning asked holding her breath as her body started to betray her.

Hope blushed and gave Lightning a small embarrassed smile. "... make me fall in love with you."

That loving look and smile from Hope was the last push Lightning needed as she came right then.

The tightening of Lighting's body as she came pulled Hope right along with her. The two hugged as if bracing each other as orgasms rocked their bodies. Hope shoot his load deep into Lighting's pussy quickly flooding her womb with his spunk. The feeling of Hope's hot jizz oozing out of her left Lightning breathless. It felt like it went on for several minutes as the warm afterglow of sex washed over the two lovers.

Lightning didn't know how long she and Hope laid like that, wrapped tightly in each others arms. Less then an hour but to her it felt like a years had flown by. After all Lightning's world had changed so much how could it only have been an hour.

"Hope, would you do that again? You know that thing you did toward the end..." Lightning said looked away shyly.

Hope cupped Lightning's chin in his hand and turned her face toward his then kissed her. "I love you Light."

"I love you to Hope." Lightning said before kissing him back.

While all that was going on Fang had redressed herself. Looking over at the two making out she felt the need to hit something. Fang had never felt such quick baseless anger before. It was just that seeing Hope and Lightning like that made her so frustrated that all she could do with it was get angry.

Fang took a deep breath that failed to calm her. She knew what was wrong, her heart had just been ripped out.

It wasn't just Hope but Lightning too. The damned both of them had hurt Fang without even knowing it. Sure she could go over there and join in the fun with them. Fang was sure Hope would be for it and Lightning could be easily convinced into a threesome.

The thing was it would just be sex.

Lightning and Hope loved each other and Fang would just be the unneeded third wheel in the end.

It hurt.

It hurt Fang so bad that she could almost hate them for it and damn them for not seeing it!

Fang had just wanted to play around and have some harmless fun but in the end she got her heartbroken.

-The End-

(maybe...)

Okay I wounder what people will take more offensive too. That I made Lightning somewhat more submissive then I wanted to. Or were more people grossed out that I left Lightning with a pink bush. As I was writing this I just thought that Lightning wouldn't shave there. Not that Lightning has wall to wall carpeting but yeah as little or as much as you want but she's got bush.

I kind of like the idea of Lightning going to Fang as asking to teach her how to shave her pussy.

I also like the thought of Lightning masturbating with her shower head at home when she feeling frustrated. To me it just seemed like something she'd do.

Again thank you all for your reviews.

I do kind of have an idea for part Three(some) but it may be a while.

It's more of plot worm right now but the idea is something like this...

(The Punishment Oerba Yun Fang)

Fang tried to free herself but the handcuffs locked her arms behind her back.

Lightning smiled at Fang's predicament. "Don't bother. Those are my Guardian Corp issued hand restraints. The only way those are coming off is when I take them off."

There was something in the way that Lightning spoke that made Fang shiver more then the cold night air on her naked body. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Lightning pulled Fang's head up by the roots of her hair. "So we can punish you."

"We?" Fang asked.

As if to answer her Fang felt a hard slap on her toned firm ass. Lightning allowed Fang to turn her head to around so she could see Hope standing behind her ready to spank her ass again.

"Are you sure this is really going to punish Fang? I don't want to hurt her but somehow I think she'll enjoy this when were done." Hope said as he squeezed Fang's asscheeks roughly.

Lightning smiled. "It doesn't matter if we punish Fang with pain or pleasure. All the matter is by the end of the night is that Fang is on her knees begging."

Fang's body started to tremble. From fear, anticipation or both she couldn't be sure.

"Tell me Fang..." Lightning asked as she stroked Fang's face like she was a pet. "... in all your sexual adventures have you ever had someone fuck you in the ass?"

(Too hardcore and out of character? I do want to know as I can make it much softer. For the set up is that Lightning and Hope are so very pissed/aroused with Fang.)

So again and as always tell me what you thought.


End file.
